


奎顺｜Babygirl

by TZzz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZzz/pseuds/TZzz
Summary: 打赌输了orz*女装，PWP👆确定这几个字都看得懂再往下看，看完骂我不作数。感谢阅读
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 9





	奎顺｜Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> 打赌输了orz  
> *女装，PWP  
> 👆确定这几个字都看得懂再往下看，看完骂我不作数。
> 
> 感谢阅读

他看到了一双暗红色的高跟鞋。  
细细的鞋跟支在地上，随着音乐的节奏左右摇晃。那红色被灯光照得软了，化开一片艳色，油亮亮地衬在底下，映得脚背也粉了。  
那女孩修长的双腿交叠，紧身短裙在大腿上勒出一道凹痕，浅浅的，看不大分明。她的腰很细，被腰带束得很紧，像一束扎好的花，半遮半掩的招摇。他看到她脖子上银色的细链滑进衣领里。她侧了侧身子，那宽松的衣领便滑下了肩头，他看到黑色的肩带绷在她雪白的皮肤上。她的锁骨随着呼吸微微下陷，那细带底下便空出了一个小小的凹。  
接着她走到他身边，趴在吧台上向酒保再要一杯酒。他看到她抬起手来做了几个手势，灯光沿着她的指尖滑向手肘，照亮了小臂内侧一块小小的红印。  
他一把拽住她的胳膊。  
她惊讶回头，对他露出一个有些慌张的微笑：“诶，是你呀。”

小小的隔间难以承受他们的对峙，门板尖叫着几欲逃跑，脆弱的锁头死死拽住了它，豁出命来将它固定在原位。  
细而锋锐的眼线强调了他斜飞的眼尾，眼角抹了点淡淡的红，折两分锐气，换来三分媚态。他几乎是仰倒在水箱上，伸手抵住金珉奎过分靠近的胸膛。眼神却是不甘示弱的，含着几分嘲弄看进他眼里。  
“你是在质问我吗？”他说，“还是在威胁我呢？”他解开金珉奎的衬衫领子，温热的手指摸上他的喉结。  
金珉奎注视着他的动作，没有说话。冰凉的墙砖冻得他指尖发麻，他梳乱自己的刘海，眯着眼睛将他上下打量，小小的虎牙藏在唇后，露出隐约的锋芒。他眉型锋利，眼睛却是媚的。因为唇角常带笑意，所以唇薄却不显得无情。这张脸英俊得几乎有了攻击性。他将视线停在权顺荣光裸的肩膀上，缓缓露出微笑：“怎么会呢，哥。我只是惊讶，没想到哥还有这样的爱好。”他的语气轻而缓，无端让人头皮发麻：“很漂亮，顺荣哥。”  
同一个舞蹈教室的前辈，和他尤其不对盘的一个人，他们没来由地两相生厌，自认识以来便没停过吵嘴。  
权顺荣捏住他的下巴将他拽了下来，水箱盖被他撞得哐当一响，险些掉到地上。  
他湿热的鼻息润湿了金珉奎唇上的绒毛，金珉奎听见他压低的声音近在咫尺，像手指摇动琴弦，层叠的回音轻击耳膜：“金珉奎，你硬了。”  
他捻起权顺荣耳边的碎发帮他别到耳后。他动作温柔，眼神克制，嘴上却不那么有礼貌。金珉奎没有说敬语，他将压得同样低的声音递到权顺荣耳畔，痒得他缩紧了肩膀：“你又知道了。”

天花板上的圆灯模糊得如同月晕，空气荡漾着扑散在他脸上。高跟鞋早被踢到了角落里，像两艘搁浅的船。他的膝盖顶着金珉奎的小腹，脚腕被他捂在手心里。短裙卷到了腰间，露出裙底黑色的蕾丝内裤。细软的蕾丝包不住他逐渐勃起的欲望，两条细细的带子可怜巴巴地挂在胯上，被他折到胸前的大腿磨得卷进腹股沟。  
他抱着金珉奎的肩膀，将自己脆弱的咽喉暴露在他眼下。他的腰是软的，沉在金珉奎的臂弯里。薄薄的内衣布料摩擦乳尖，那人滚热的唇舌隔着衣料亵玩他的敏感。他臊得睁不开眼，眉毛也皱着，眼里含了两朵泪花，咬紧了牙关不让它们掉下来。  
既麻又痒的感觉像一股掠过皮肤表面的电流，它沿着权顺荣的脊背向下窜去。像是有人在他敏感的尾椎上吹了口气，轻轻一挠他便酥了，全身的骨头都在情欲里化成了水。  
金珉奎用手指挑开他的内裤边沿，挤进了本就已经是鼓囊囊一包的内裤里。他无法伸开五指，于是便用屈起的指节缓慢推磨柱身，等磨得他受不了了，再用修剪圆润的指甲轻轻搔过马眼。权顺荣浑身一震，抓着他肩膀的手几乎抠进肉里。  
他狼狈得不行，衣衫大敞着，内衣扣子被解开了，被唾液沾湿的布料轻飘飘的遮在胸口。短裙的裙边紧绷着，侧线被撑到了极致，摇摇欲坠地维持了原样。裙底的大腿被掐红了，膝盖也泛着粉色。他腿软得站不住，金珉奎便让他靠在自己身上，撑着墙壁换了个位置。权顺荣本就腿软，当下跌进他怀里去了。  
金珉奎的衬衫解了一半，结实的胸肌半遮半露。权顺荣没稳住的视线向下一滑便落了进去，瞄见他若隐若现的漂亮腹肌。  
他不敢坐实，用膝盖夹着金珉奎的大腿哆哆嗦嗦地跪在他身上。  
“顺荣哥。”他突然一本正经地说道，“你在紧张吗？”语气甚至是恭恭敬敬的，在权顺荣听来格外欠打。  
“胡说八道。我怕什么？”  
“怕疼？”金珉奎轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，“怕痒？”他挠了挠他的腰窝。接着他的手便滑进了那条窄缝里。权顺荣屏着呼吸不敢乱动，在金珉奎用手指按压那秘门时深吸了一口气。他的心脏跳得又乱又快，几乎要从嗓子眼儿里蹦出来。  
“还是怕这个？”  
他听见金珉奎说。

裙子将两人交合的部位遮挡得格外暧昧。权顺荣被金珉奎扶着腰缓缓上下。身体里的滞涩感依然不曾得到缓解，他被塞得满满的。双腿无力地滑到两侧，他根本不敢用力，生怕自己一并腿便会“坏掉”。  
金珉奎仔细观察着他的神情，将他乱飞的眼神截了个正着。权顺荣的眼线被汗水浸花了，干净的线条起了毛边。他眼里浮着些许无措，还有几分委屈。抹了口红的嘴唇微微撅起，像是在撒娇，又像在邀吻。  
金珉奎便凑上去吻他。他吃了满嘴口红，甜腻的香味儿萦绕唇舌。权顺荣的嘴唇很软，也很甜，像最新鲜的砂糖橘最漂亮的那片橘瓣。他们难舍难分地吻在一起，吻得乱了呼吸，乱了节拍，乱了方寸。金珉奎扶着权顺荣后腰的手不小心松了劲，他便一下子沉了下去。深埋体内的性器到达了前所未有的深度，他被这突如其来的入侵冲逼得泄出一声细细的呻吟，眼圈瞬间便红了。  
他想骂金珉奎两句撒气，却又不敢开口。蜂拥而至的呻吟被牙关堵在口中，噎得他几乎喘不过气来。蒙着汗珠的鼻翼翕动着，看上去像是难受得狠了。  
这时门外突然传来门板撞击墙面的声音。接着是水声，来人哼着跑调的旋律，他走了两步便停了下来，听上去竟是赖在镜子前不走了。  
权顺荣紧张得瞪大了眼睛，但金珉奎只是笑着亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
然后他抱着权顺荣站了起来。  
身体的重量立刻带着权顺荣向下滑去，他大惊失色，两条长腿八抓鱼似的锁住了他的腰。他的腿碰到墙上的纸巾盒，塑料盒尖锐的棱角在他大腿上留下一道红印。金珉奎赶紧往旁边撤开半步，用掌心捂住那印子轻轻揉着，用气声问他：“痛不痛？”  
权顺荣把脸埋在他肩窝里，他摇了摇头，更紧地搂住了金珉奎的脖子。  
这样的姿势真正做到了深入浅出。金珉奎的每一次深入都狠狠地撞在那要命的地方。权顺荣原本还算平稳的细碎呼吸陡然加重。他觉得自己骨头也酸，肌肉也酸，被金珉奎逮住不放的那点更是酸得厉害。压抑在嗓子里的短促呻吟清晰地传进金珉奎耳中，就像拂过心坎的一根鹅毛，痒得他浑身都烧了。  
摇晃的空气将他们灌醉了。白的光，红的唇，透明的汗水。滚烫的手，无力的腿，绷直的脚尖。无声的风，遥远的音乐，杂乱无章的脚步声来来往往。他看到白色的瓷砖连成一片，灰色的门板弯曲又笔直。他看到天花板上圆灯的光晕扩散再聚拢。他还看到了滚圆的汗珠从金珉奎的眼睫毛上滚落，他张着嘴喘着气，嘴上沾着他的口红，连虎牙上都蹭到了。  
好狼狈。  
他想着，偷偷摸摸地笑了起来。


End file.
